1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connection device used for the releasable coupling of pipes, which comprise two male and female elements fixed at the ends of the pipes to be connected and adapted to fit one in the other, and which device opens a valve provided inside the female element.
2. History of the Related Art
In known constructions, the body of the female element is generally constituted by an assembly of two tubular pieces, ordinarily screwed one in the other, ensuring at the same time assembly of the valve and of a closure spring which is associated therewith. The valve is directly mounted in the core of the body and cooperates with a seat formed by an O-ring suitably retained inside one of the afore-mentioned pieces.
It will be readily appreciated that such a structure does not lend itself well to automatic assembly employing robots or manipulators. Furthermore, the shape and dimensions of a rear piece of the body which is intended to be fastened to the end of a pipe, vary as a function of the type of coupling, and which obviously complicates storage of the connectors if it is desired to have a wide range of products available.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.